Never Existed
by HalfBloodPrincessx
Summary: Blaine and Santana agree to be each other's "beards" to make Brittany and Kurt jealous. However as their fake relationship goes on a while, Santana starts to develop real feelings for Blaine.  Taking place before Klaine/Brittana happened.
1. Chapter 1

Santana Lopez sat at her usual table in her favorite restaurant, Breadstix. Earlier that day she had asked the dorky, idiotic- and clearly gay- Blaine Anderson to meet her here. She had a master plan and she knew Blaine would agree to it and call it brilliant, like she already knew it was.

"Hey Santana," came Blaine's voice, he still had his Dalton uniform on; he must have just gotten back from school. "I'm so sorry I'm late it's just I got all involved in-"

Santana held up a hand, "Save it. We have business to take care of." Blaine gave her a confused glance but then slid into the bench of the booth across from her. Santana spoke to him in her normal "I'm better than you" tone, "Okay, I have an idea." Blaine opened his mouth to speak but then Santana held up a hand to stop him, "Don't even think about saying anything until I'm done." She paused, as Blaine nodded, signifying he understood. "Well okay Mr. Anderson," Santana's sarcasm was overwhelming, "I know that you're gay and you're in love with Kurt Hummel."

Blaine's eyes widened, but Santana didn't care. She continued talking anyway. "Look I'm gay too… and I want us to go out to hide the fact that we're gay. I want to make Brittany jealous. And it'll help make Kurt jealous, too; I know he likes you." She took up a sip of her soda, waiting for Blaine to respond. "Well?"

"Santana…" Blaine began, "I think I'll do it, even though it sounds crazy. But how? How did you know I liked Kurt…?"

"Easy!" Santana replied as if she was offended Blaine asked such a stupid question, "I'm a judgmental bitch and closet gay so I know."

"So… how are we going to convince people that we're together?"

"Easy, you'll come to McKinley tomorrow, I already know you have a day off for Martin Luther King Day, and we'll like make out and stuff. You know just convince people that we're absolutely in love." She sipped more of her soda, till it was all gone. She snapped at a waiter to bring her more.

"Okay, I'll do it." Blaine nodded as if to reassure himself, "For Kurt." He raised his glass to give a form of toast.

"For Brittany." Santana said as she raised her now full glass.

"Let's shake on it." Blaine said as he extended his hand, "To clarify that this is all for jealousy's sake?"

"Yea." Santana said and she shook Blaine's hand. The deal was on.


	2. Chapter 2: Telling Brittany

"You know I had no idea this "beards" relationship would consist of free rides and free smoothies." Santana said sipping her grape smoothie in Blaine's car.

Blaine laughed, "Well let's just say I want this to be enjoyable for both of us as well as fake." He started the car and they pulled into McKinley High's parking lot. He pulled his keys out of the ignition and turned to look at Santana, "Do you really think we should do this?"

"What do you mean?" Santana said as she re-penciled her eyebrows in the rearview mirrors of Blaine's car.

"I mean," Blaine began, "Deceiving Kurt and Brittany? Is that really what you want?"

"Um excuse me? Do you want Kurt's love or not?"

"Yes, but I mean-"

"Mean what? You gave me your word; we're going on with this. It's genius."

"But don't you think Brittany would like you more- and Kurt me- if we were honest in our feelings for them?" Blaine said as he got out of the car and opened Santana's door for her.

"Okay," She said and she grabbed Blaine's hand making their fingers intertwine. "Let's kick it, boy." She smirked at him and kissed him right on the lips. Just as their lips touched Jacob Ben Israel had already snapped a picture of them. He let out a squeal of excitement knowing that his blog would soon have a hit.

"Wow," Blaine said as Santana finally un-kissed him, "that actually felt _good._"

Santana snickered, "Yea, it did. Good like it'll work; Brittany and Kurt will be burning with jealousy."

"'Kay so where are we going to go and rub our being a couple in people's faces?" Blaine said, Santana could tell he was getting into the whole "beards" thing.

"Here's what's gonna go down," Santana told him, "We're both gonna whip out our phones and change our Facebook status to _"In a relationship with Blaine Anderson" _–and you Santana Lopez- and we'll let them come to us."

"Cool," Blaine said smiling. They began to walk through the parking lot and up towards the door.

"C'mon let's go to the choir room." Santana whispered in his ear. As they walked down the hall heads turned in awe when they saw Santana and Blaine's intertwined fingers. Santana looked at Blaine and shot him a smirk that said, "It's working."

They reached the choir room and burst through the doors. Brittany's eyes widened, "Santana?"

"Hey, Britt." Santana smiled, "You know Blaine, right?"

"That one you always said was a jackass?" Brittany's eyes looked innocent.

"No, Britt, Blaine's my boyfriend."

"What?" Rachel Berry's obnoxious voice rang out, "Santana, we'll be competing with him at regionals! He's using you to spy on the New Directions!"

"Um, hey Rachel," Blaine began, "Trust me, I'm only with Santana because I really truly love her."

"Wait I thought everyone at Dalton was gay?" came Noah Puckerman's voice.

"That's a stereo type, Puck. That's your name right?" Puck nodded, in a sarcastic way.

"Look you all can judge all you want, because you all will never know what love is. Right, Quinn and Finn?"

Finn's eyes widened trying to look normal. He had his hands on Quinn's which were resting in her lap. Rachel looked at them in jealousy.

"Let's go sit down, baby." Santana breathed into Blaine's ear. They found two chairs and pushed them as close together as possible and sat down. They never let go of each other's hands.

"Alright, New Directions!" Mr. Shue came into the choir room. He wrote on the board, "This week's theme: Love. Love because Valentine's Day is Friday." He turned around and saw Blaine and Santana passionately kissing. None of the glee club was listening to Mr. Shue, all they did was stare at Blaine and Santana. "Santana, who's this?"

"My boyfriend," she said, "And if you don't mind, we'll be singing a duet." Mr. Shue nodded and took a seat.

Blaine and Santana sung the song "Nothing On You" in perfect harmony. Everyone applauded.

The same day after school, Santana and Blaine sat on the same side of the booth at Breadstix. Blaine called Kurt before and told him to meet him there; he assumed Kurt thought Blaine had asked him on a date. "Santana," Blaine began, "Could I ask you something?" He grabbed her hand.

Santana pulled it away, "Save it till Kurt gets here." Blaine looked away embarrassed. "Oh shit here comes Kurt," Santana spoke rapidly, "Put your arm around me." Blaine did as she told him.

"Blaine-" Kurt began, his eyes were wide.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine called, "I assume you know Santana right?"


	3. Chapter 3: At 7:02

"Of course I know Santana!" Kurt said as he took off his winter coat and threw it on the side of the booth opposite them, "I had no idea _you _knew Santana." He slid onto the bench and narrowed his eyes, "Why is your arm around her?"

"Well hello to you _too_ Kurt!" Santana snapped and tilted her head in her normal way. "And we met at sectionals; Blaine's performance of 'Hey, Soul Sister' made me swoon."

"Awe," Blaine said, kind of blushing, "well Santana looked super hot when she sang 'Valerie.'"

"Awe you!" Santana playfully brushed her finger against his nose; she pulled him in for a kiss.

Kurt faked gagging in his hand. "Blaine- you're _gay_ don't you remember?"

Blaine shook his head and slightly smirked, "Kurt, I'm not sure if I'm gay or not. When I saw Santana I realized I'm probably not."

Kurt had a sort of pout frown on his face; he turned it into a sarcastic smile, "'Kay! Your choice!"

A waitress with bright red lipstick and red hair came over to the table and placed her hand on her hips. She had a whole: _I don't give a crap about you or your order look, _"Coffee? Iced tea? Pepsi products?" She blew a bubble out of her gum and popped it.

"One large chocolate shake," Santana said, her voice soft, "two straws." She winked.

"You?" the waitress pointed her pen at Kurt.

"I'll have water with lemon, please." Kurt faked a smile, he was still detested about the whole Santana/Blaine thing.

"'Kay." The waitress turned and left.

"Why didn't you get a drink, Blaine?" Kurt smirked, determined to rat Santana out for not ordering a drink for Blaine.

"We'll share of course." Santana raised her eyebrows. She was so happy to get Kurt jealous. Kurt crossed his legs, folded his arms and stared to the side.

Later that night, at 7:02, according to Santana's pink alarm clock, Santana sat on her bed painting her nails a hot pink color. Her cell phone made a noise causing her to jump. She got nail polish on her bedspread. "Damn it." She murmured under her breath. Her phone read, "One new text message: Brittany S. Pierce." _Brittany._ Santana smiled.

_"Hi Santana, Lord Tubbington keeps biting my toes. Can I come over? I need to talk to you about something : /" _Was what Brittany's message said. Santana rapidly typed back, _"Yea sure, Britt. You're always welcome at Casa de Santana. ;) And what is it you wanna talk about?"_ Santana hit send. While waiting for a reply, she walked over to her vanity and fluffed her hair with her circle brush. She already knew what Brittany wanted to talk about- Blaine. But at the moment, Blaine was the last person she wanted to talk about. Blaine may be dorky, but he was so _sweet_ and intoxicating some how…. When he grabbed her hand earlier it felt like her really felt something. And maybe she felt something too…. Dumbfounded, Santana picked up her phone and tapped, _Send new message._ Her phone asked, _Select contact?_ Santana typed, _Brittany S. Pierce. _Numb, Santana composed her message. _Actually, never mind. Blaine is comin_g _over…_.

"Guys, it's 7:02 practice is over!" Blaine shouted to the Warblers. All the members murmured goodbyes to each other as Blaine grabbed his papers and stuffed them in his messenger bag. Kurt ran up behind him and tapped his back. "Oh hey, Kurt." Blaine smiled.

"Hello, Blaine." Kurt smirked, "Can I come over tonight? Finn's having Rachel over and you know how we don't get along."

"Oh well sure, I-" Blaine was cut off by his cell phone beeping. He looked down to see that it was a message from Santana. It read, _"Come over—please. Just please." _

_ "Is everything alright?" _Blaine sent, not knowing Kurt was looking over his shoulder.

_"I just have this feeling that…. Never mind. We'll talk in person." _Santana had replied within a second.

_"Hang on. I'll be there in five minutes. 3"_Blaine typed back.

"Alright, Kurt. I gotta go. Talk to you soon!" Blaine rushed to his car, worried about what Santana would say. But what really scared him was the fact that he may actually like her….


	4. Chapter 4: Unrequited Love

Santana impatiently sat at the desk in her room tapping her fingers, fighting back tears. She thought she liked Brittany, and honestly, she was just using Blaine to get to her. But it wasn't like that. Not anymore. There was something different about him, when he was around her she felt as though she may melt at one glance in his sweet brown eyes.

"Santana!" Her mom was calling for her. Santana swallowed and listened to her mom say, "A friend is here to see you. " Santana must have said something like, send him in. Blaine entered her room carrying a bouquet of roses and wearing his Dalton uniform. Santana just looked at him for a few minutes and began to cry. She cried so hard that she began hyperventilating till she fell on her bed. Blaine sat down beside her and put his arm around her. He rubbed her back delicately and whispered, "Santana, what's wrong?"

"I'm confused, Blaine!" she shouted but continued crying. "I-I thought…" she swallowed back tears, "I liked Brittany, but I don't anymore, I, I really, really like you. Blaine, you and nobody else. You're just so sweet and adorable and I love you." She got up from crying, she had rested her head on his lap. She pulled him in for a kiss. And when they pulled apart she stared into Blaine's brown eyes and gently said, "Please say you love me back, please."

Blaine was now crying too, "I can't."

Santana's jaw dropped and she cried more, "Why?"

"I can't date you, I'm sorry. But I just want you to know, that I'll always love you." He cried more. He grabbed her hand, and whispered, "Santana I can't tell my parents that I'm in love with a girl, it took them ages to get used the fact that I was gay. I can't make them that confused again." He got up and gave the roses to Santana, "I promise, that we'll work this out some day." He kissed her, Santana tried for a passionate kiss but Blaine gave her a light peck. "I'll see you around." Before he closed her bedroom door he said, "I love you."

oO0Oo

Back at Blaine's house he walked in his room to see Kurt waiting for him. Blaine wiped away what was remaining of his tears and asked Kurt, "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom let me in. I told her that I needed a place to hang out till Rachel left my house."

"Kurt, honestly," Blaine stammered as Kurt looked up at him, "I kind of, need to be alone right now, it's not you it's just.. I need to have some alone time to think."

"Think?" Kurt half laughed, "Think about what?"

"How is that your business?" Blaine said more angrily than he intended too.

"Um, I don't know I considered us pretty close friends." Kurt sassed.

"Yes we are, I guess. I'll tell you about it at school tomorrow, alright. I just have to think okay?"

"Whatever." Kurt left the room.

Blaine sat down on his bed and grabbed his pillow. His thoughts overwhelmed him for the next hour, and he allowed them till he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The chapters are getting shorter and shorter. Sorry guys, I just like to keep you in suspense ;) Thank you so much for the sweet reviews! 3 Enjoy**

Santana rubbed her eyes which were crusty from crying all night. She let out a deep breathe and tried to collect herself while she tapped her fingers on her leg. She looked at her pink alarm clock which read 5:30 A.M. She let out an exasperated breathe, knowing it was much too early to be awake. That was when she saw the bouquet of roses Blaine had given her last night. She fell back on her pillow and quickly wiped away a few tears before they fell. Once more she sat up, yawned, and jumped out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower's water. She felt like she was hung-over, even though she knew she wasn't. She hadn't had alcohol in over a year. After Blaine told her he couldn't be with her, she didn't feel sad. She most certainly didn't feel happy. She had felt numb, while tears cascaded down her face. It was the weirdest she'd ever felt. She had a pain in her chest, her heart literally ached. All her emotion was now catching up to her. Her head felt heavy, as did her arms, legs and every thing else she tried to move. Before she could let her thoughts get to her, she pulled off her pajamas and went into the water, allowing the warm water cleanse her body as well as her heart.

Meanwhile, at Dalton Academy, Blaine had a similar feeling. He walked through the long holidays with his red and blue tie not tied, but around his neck. He yawned widely, he slept less than an hour last night and it was beginning to catch up to him. Once in the room where the Warblers usually practiced, he threw some papers down on the wooden desk. He let out a deep breathe and quickly tied his tie. Dropping his head on the desk which caused a loud echo, he heard Kurt's voice, "What's the matter? Are you having a stroke?" Kurt laughed, expecting Blaine to laugh too. "What's the matter?"

"Not in the mood Kurt." Came Blaine's muffled voice. His head was still rested on the table. He blinked to stop his tears. Not in front of Kurt. Not in front of Santana. Not in front of anyone. No crying.

"Well, you should be. I brought you coffee." Blaine felt Kurt rubbing his back. Then he heard the coffee cup being laid on the table.

"Thank you." Blaine didn't mean for it to sound sarcastic, but it did. Knowing that Kurt was still there and wasn't going to leave anytime soon, Blaine sat up straight.

"Ah! What happened?" Kurt said, referring to Blaine's eyes being red.

"Nothing." Blaine said as he quickly organized the lyric sheets for the day's songs. "I'm just-I'm just-" He pulled a tissue from his blazer pocket and dabbed at his eyes, "Tired. That's all."

"Are you sure…?" Kurt said hesitantly.

"Yea." Blaine said. He looked down at the papers when he silently cried. Kurt stared at him but made no efforts to speak. He knew why Blaine was upset, Santana Lopez.


	6. Chapter 6

"We need to talk Santana." Blaine called her after school. Santana closed her History text book. She was so determined to keep her mind off of Blaine she actually did her homework. She held her cell phone closely to her ear as she plopped down on her bed.

"Why should we talk? You're not interested in me anymore." She sighed, "Or never really was." She looked at her pink pillow and collapsed on it.

"I never said I wasn't interested in you." Santana remained silent and Blaine said after a few seconds, "Damn it, I love you! I know it's hard to believe. And it sounds like a line, like I'm just making this up but no… I mean it. I know we just started talking and hanging out but I feel like we're connected…somehow. And I just don't know."

_Bastard. _Santana thought, although deep down she knew that wasn't true. She wanted Blaine. Even if Brittany was still around, even though today she showed that she was _jealous of Blaine. _Which was exactly what she originally wanted. But not anymore, she wasn't sure what she wanted. "Oh."

"Oh?" Blaine murmured from the other end of the phone.

"Yes, oh." Santana said not quite knowing what she was doing. "Do you want to hang out soon?"

"Now?" Blaine shot back immediately. "Please, say now."

"Now." Santana sighed. She strolled over to her mirror to make sure her make up was alright.

"By the way, I'm outside your window." Blaine stated.

Santana laughed, "Stalker." As she exited her house via the front door, Blaine thrust a teddy bear in her arms. It had a tee-shirt on that said, "I'm bear-y sorry." Santana sheepishly smiled, the bear was such a Blaine thing. She placed the adorable thing in her overly large purse and grabbed Blaine's hand, "Where're we going?"

"How about the park?"

"Works for me." Santana smiled.

As they walked around the park's trail, they held hands without saying anything. Santana looked up at Blaine, "You okay? Why aren't you talking?"

"It's just… I don't know anymore. You want to meet my parents?"

Santana just stood there. "Why?"

Blaine hesitated, "I told them I was gay, and they beat the shit out of me. Would me being in love with you stop that?"

"No." Santana said simply, "Are you only saying you're 'in love' with me to convince them you're not the faggot son they once thought you were."

Blaine let go of Santana's hand and backed away a little.

"I'm sorry." She said realizing what she'd said. She knew coming out was hard. "That was the wrong choice of words…."

"Don't call me that." He said his eyes shifting slightly away from her.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to use that word." She grabbed at his hand and he pushed it away. He sat down in the grass. Santana could tell something was wrong so she sat down next to him and said, "Tell me what's bothering you, please."

"It's just at school, before Dalton, I went through bulling about my…homosexual tendencies. And I just thought you of all people would understand." He blinked twice, "Our relationship has been about a week and I feel this bond towards you, I felt you and I had been through the same things."

"I understand how you're feeling. I know what it's like to feel small." Santana said and lied down on the grass.

"Santana, stop." Blaine said as he lied down beside her. He took her hand and put it across his heart. "I need you to listen. I thought we were the same."

"Is our relationship on the rocks? Or would you even classify this as a relationship?"

"You didn't let me finish. I want you to know that there are so many ways we're similar. You like the best music," he paused and smiled, knowing Santana would love that line. "You are just as sensitive as me. But you shake it off. And I want you to get this into your head, you are the most beautiful girl I know. Inside and out. You aren't small, you're perfect."

By then they were both lying on the grass, Santana's hand still rested upon Blaine's chest. She felt his heart beating and felt a sense of security. He got closer and closer till their lips touched and they kissed fervently. The sun set filled the skyand they were still lying there on the grass. Santana's head was rested on Blaine's shoulder. He didn't want anything more from her, no sex, not now. Right now he just wanted to lay there with her, and fall asleep, right now that moment was all they needed, it was all that was important. Once Santana was asleep, Blaine felt his phone vibrate next to him. He looked to see Kurt calling, he turned off his phone, and entered a deep sleep not to be awakened till he felt Santana's warm hand rub his.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is by far the worst chapter in this story so far guys. Tell me if I should keep this story going. If not I'll stop and come up with a new one.**

Two weeks had past since their date in the park. Blaine and Santana had decided to give their relationship a break. Since then Kurt and Blaine have been seeing eachother and as have Brittany and Santana. In a few short months Santana's senior year was starting and she wanted to turn things around. Neither she nor Blaine wanted to end it, they just had too. They didn't speak the whole summer, but as far as they were concerned that one night in the park was worth it, they needed to see other people. But neither of them really wanted to.

Santana walked down the hall ways of McKinley High. Her ponytail was high, her Cheerios uniform freshly pressed and everything was going well. _Senior year, everything's going to be perfect._ Santana thought. She turned down the hallway to go to her next class when she heard Blaine's voice. She stopped dead in her tracks and listened.

"No, no. I came here for me. Because I can't stand to be apart from the person I love." Blaine wore tight red jeans turned up over his ankles and a tight short sleeved button up shirt. He was leaning against the lockers in a sexy way and looking into Kurt's eyes. Kurt through himself around him and Blaine hugged him tightly.

Santana felt hot tears boiling in her eyes, she ran into the bathroom only to see Brittany, the girl she thought she loved till a few minutes ago. "You okay, Santana?" Brittany walked over to her. "You look, quite frankly, horrible. You should be happy, I mean it's our senior year."

"I'm good- yea- Brittany I'm fine." She smiled and took her hand. "I gotta go though, to Biology class." She released her hand and walked down the same hallway as before, only this time without being stopped by love struck Kurt and Blaine.

"Santana." It was Blaine behind her, he was calling her, "I know you saw me and Kurt talking. I heard you run away."

Santana didn't turn around she just proceeded on to Biology class. "Will you at least talk to me at lunch?" She didn't turn. "I thought we were going to be mature about this Santana."

She closed the class room door. Later at lunch she was sitting next to Brittany, eating her sandwich and listening to the cheerio gossip.

"So I heard there's a cute new boy."

"Hold up, Jenny, he's gay!"

"Blaine is his name, he was at that all guys high school about 20 minutes from here."

"Blaine Warbler? Hey Santana we competed against him! Weren't you together for like two weeks?" Brittany innocently inquired.

"That's the one." Santana murmured. As the cheerios continued gossiping one of them mentioned a purple piano was being rolled into the courtyard.

"Uh not the Glee club again." One of them rolled their eyes.

'It's Not Unusual' started playing and who else but, Blaine Anderson came out and started dancing.

"Hey how about we join in." After the cheerio said this they all looked at her in a judging way. Then she struck a match and they all understood.

During the song Santana ran up to Blaine, she couldn't help herself. She danced with him like they were together, like they were best friends and lovers. Blaine was confused but kept singing. And towards the end, he forgot they weren't together anymore and just savored the moment.

The cheerios set fire to the piano. After the song Santana walked casually away, she didn't want to talk to Blaine.

"You know eventually you'll have to stop ignoring me." Blaine said. Santana turned around.

"What?"

"Can we talk? It's been four months."

"About the fact that you ditched me for some lady faced guy!?" Santana didn't mean to get as angry as she did.

"You heard what I said to Kurt."

"I did."

"I meant it."

"Okay. 'You can't stand to be apart from the person you love.' Meaning Kurt? Wow that's reassuring, thank you."

"No. I can't stand to be apart from you."

"You were apart from me for four months."

Blaine was about to reply when he ran towards her, pulled her into him by her waist and kissed her passionately on the mouth. She kissed back and they both silently cried. He released her and they both stared at each other saying nothing. Blaine swallowed and ran the other way. Santana walked down the hall to find Finn Hudson, watching them. He saw the whole thing.


End file.
